


Take Two

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Malfoy try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> A little something written in honor of Kabal’s birthday.  
> 

It had been the anger that had triggered it.  Two forces of pure fury over everything they’d lost—had to give up, Draco couldn’t help but think to himself—that had evolved into something else.  A flash of pure need.

One moment, they’d been tearing at each other in fury, with words and fingers and teeth.  In the next, they were devouring other both figuratively and literally.  Lips and skin and tongues, teeth and fingers used for new purpose now as they moved together.

Afterwards, the two of them had barely spoken a word as they dressed, using magic to fix rent clothing, then left the room, never meeting each other’s eyes.  Neither had looked back. 

Until it had happened again.  At first there was distain, then anger, then the two men danced around whose fault the last time had been. 

Harry assured Draco that he could never see him as anything other than the pointy-faced prat he’d gone to school with.  He swore that he could never be attracted to him.  Not in the least.

Draco had responded in kind.  He didn’t want some foul git with a scar who couldn’t even seem to comb his hair, he declared.  Harry was too full of himself, too cocksure, and too judgmental.

Harry’s eyes had glowed with anger for a second, and then Draco had found himself on the floor once more, and their struggles, at first violent, transformed to kisses and moans and arched backs once more.  This time, the two had crawled off to opposite corners to lick their wounds afterwards, bitter looks shot at each other every few moments.

But then they began to speak.  Their words finally drawing them together both in space and in feeling.  Two boys who had lost everything because of a war neither had wanted any part in.

By the end of that evening, their relationship had changed irrevocably.  It seemed, each, in the other, had found something that no one else could supply.  Someone who got it.  Who understood the need for anger.  And under that, they found something else.  A longing to try.  Despite everything the two of them had done to each other.  For why fight someone who you couldn’t care less about?  What you needed was someone who cared to fight back—or better still, to fight at your side.

After all, everyone knows that hate is only the flip side of love.  



End file.
